In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Various devices and tools are known in the medical arts for sealing the flow of fluid through tissue structures in a patient. Common examples include bipolar, monopolar, and other radiofrequency (RF) and thermal energy sealers, staplers, and two-part fasteners. While these devices generally work for their intended uses, each solution is not without its tradeoffs. For example, RF and thermal energy sealers require the availability of a source of energy as well as high power requirements and can scorch or burn tissue due to overheating. Medical staplers and two-part fastener appliers must be accurately and precisely toleranced during manufacture and aligned during use in order to ensure proper engagement and functioning with respect to the tissue chosen for stapling. Medical staplers and two-part fastener appliers are also generally configured for certain tissue sizes and thicknesses and do not accommodate easily various tissue thicknesses. In view of these and other tradeoffs, there is the ever-present desire for new and alternate devices and tools for connecting tissue to itself or other tissue and non-tissue structures, and/or sealing the flow of fluid at and/or between tissue structures of a patient.